Dreams And Realities
by IvoryRose156
Summary: AU. A lot of changes take place in Alice Academy after the bubbly Mikan Sakura joins it.But not all that shines is gold. So is Mikan really what she appears to be or has she a secret which no one in the Academy knows?
1. Alice Academy

Alice Academy

The car zipped past the trees, further into a place that resembled a forest. The brunette stared out of the window, her eyes looking at everything but seeing nothing at all.

_I wonder if my decision was right.. I hope they will forgive for running away like this. Its not as if it's the first time I've done it_ she thought with a weary smile. The car made a sudden turn, snapping her out of her stupor. She looked up as if she just realized that she was there in the car and her mouth fell open.

Massive.

That was the only thing that came to her mind as she gaped at the sight of the sprawling grounds in front of her and the stately white manor in the exact centre of it. _No .Not massive…enormous, colossal, humongously huge would be better adjectives. _she thought as the car neared the building_. _She was still open mouthed when the car came to a stop right in front of those beautifully carved oak doors.She got down from the car and admired the beauty around her as the driver took care of her luggage. She looked around her, taking in the surroundings not realizing that a pair of eyes were following her every move. _Geez.. This place is so isolated. Middle of nowhere .One would think that they are trying to hide something very badly. Which of course they are. _Her eyes darkened as she turned them towards the sky, a lonely expression in her face.

'Mikan Sakura?'

She turned around at the sound of her name.

'Yes. May I..'

She got cut off when she found her hands being shook, or rather being wringed by a man with sunshine blonde hair and green-blue eyes.

'Wonderful. How was your ride here? Hope it was comfortable. Though I didn't understand why you want to start at the middle of the night. I was looking forward to meet you for so long! I'm sure you'd get along with the other students fabulously, Mikan. Well I can call you Mikan, right?'

Mikan looked at the man standing in front of her with huge eyes as he rambled on.

It took her a moment to realize that he had stopped speaking. She blinked, and answered ,'Of course you can call me Mikan. May I please know your name?'

It was his turn to blink at the sight of her bright smile. He thought that she looked almost like an angel when she smiles. Well, exactly like an angel.

'How stupid of me! Didn't even introduce myself! I'm Mr. Narumi, and I'll be your homeroom teacher. We'll head inside now. I'll have to brief you about the academy and of course you'll need your uniform. So do you want to join today or would you like to settle down today and join tomorrow?'

'I'll join today Mr. Narumi. I'm not tired at all. Actually I feel pretty energized right now.' Mikan replied.

Narumi nodded and smiled at her as he led her through the oak doors and the marble stairs . He took her hand and drew her into a room where another man was already waiting for them by the window. He smiled as Mikan entered the room and walked towards her with an outstretched hand.

'Mikan Sakura right? I'm Mr. Misaki. I'm here to help this moron here in briefing you.' He said, with a meaningful glance at Narumi's direction. Narumi just gave her a goofy grin, as Mr. Misaki continued. 'Do you seriously think I don't know who stole the growing whip seed from the greenhouse? If only Sakura weren't here…'he said with a menacing glint in his eyes. He turned towards Mikan, his expression considerably softer now and motioned her towards a chair. She took her seat and looked expectantly at the two of them.

'Well. I think you already know that you are an Alice user, right Mikan?' started Narumi. Mikan nodded her head. 'And you also know what your Alice is.. Good.' He added as Mikan nodded again. 'As an Alice user you are expected to know how, when and where to use your Alice. Of course you must know how to control your Alice as well. That's what we're her for. But seeing that you have controlled your Alice for so long without any problems, I think that you wouldn't be needing too much help in that field. You are free to use your Alice in the campus, provided that you don't hurt other people.' Mikan's face darkened at this.

_Yeah. Never use your Alice to hurt people. Of course these people are to high above to care about things called ideals. _

Narumi, oblivious to the change in Mikan continued without a stop. '..Of course we teach the students the basics like Math and History. I'll be your English teacher Mikan. Unlike other high schools you don't have a choice here. Other than that you'll have your classes with your own Alice Type on Saturdays.' And he went on to explain about the Alice types. Mikan listened to him patiently as he explained her about the Latent Types, Technical Types, Somatic and Special Abilities. But what he said next caught Mikan's attention. 'Though these are the four main types. There's also a fifth type, the dangerous abilities. The Alices in this group can be classified in any of the above, but their powers are those considered as dangerous to the school. That's all you need to know about the Types. I think that's all.' He concluded with a big smile, as if he just finished a particularly complicated lecture.

'Now we just need to get your uni..'

'Wait a second, Narumi.' Mr.Misaki interrupted and looked at Mikan. 'As an Alice user you are different from the other normal people. So, for the sake of your own safety and those of others in the Academy, any contact with the outer world will be restricted to letters. Even the letters will be checked before they are sent.' He took a breath and went on, ' Once in a year we give one student The Honour Student award. That student will be allowed to go visit his family for a week and meal tickets from Central Town. Let's say Central Town is our own shopping district. You'll get all you want there. All the other details that you may need are in the envelope. Any questions, Mikan?'

'Yes. What are Mr.Narumi and your Alices?' she asked looking up to them.

' Well Misaki here has the Alice of Plants and I, have the Alice of Human Pheromones. It means I can make people fall for my charms and do my bidding.' Answered Narumi while flipping back his hair. There was a knock on the door. 'Well, that must be your uniform Mikan. Two other pairs have been sent to your room already. But as school will be starting soon, we thought it best not to take you to your room right now.' He explained as he took her new uniform from the man standing outside. ' Your partner will take you to your room later, if its okay with you Mikan.'

'Of course. I don't mind. Where am I supposed to change?' answered Mikan.

'Third door to your left, Mikan. We'll be waiting for you here.'

Mikan took her uniform and left the room. Misaki turned to face Narumi who pretended to be busy arranging the papers on the desk.

'Narumi..'

'Hmm… Yes Misaki?'

' About Mikan's partner… are you sure it'll work out?'

Narumi glanced up at Misaki before getting back to his work.

'Of course it will. Mikan Sakura has exactly what is needed to break through his shield. The rest of the class will also do better with someone like her around. Don't worry.' He added as Misaki tried to interrupt him. 'She can take care of herself. And I won't let anything happen to her.' He said with a determined look on his face.

There was a knock on the door again, as Mikan entered the room, wearing her new uniform. Narumi's eyes widened as Mikan turned around in a circle.

' So, how do I look?'

'Absolutely gorgeous.' Said Misaki. 'I bet you're gonna have some trouble with our boys.' He added with a wink.

Mikan laughed before replying, 'Well, I'm sure I can handle a couple of frenzied guys. So what do you think Mr.Narumi?'

Mr. Narumi just beamed at her, a smile which was so simple, but yet managed to touch Mikan.

'Mikan Sakura, Welcome to the Alice Academy.'

A/U- Hello everyone!!

This is my first fanfic like ever!! so please go light on me!!

Review please!It will help my eg- erm self confidence

No flames though!please spare me!

_._


	2. First Day Blues

**First Day Blues**

Mikan stood in front of the closed door, staring at the polished piece of wood in front of her.

_It's okay Mikan. C'mon now... breathe in, breathe out, breathe in... _

_Oh cut the crap! As if this is gonna help! What if I don't like it here? What if everybody else hates me? What if I-_

_Oh shut up already! You are good at making friends aren't you now, Sakura?_

_But.._

_And anyways you're here for a reason .You can't chicken out now. Brace yourself for what's coming, girl._

"You can come in now." Came a voice from inside the door, interrupting her train of thoughts.

_This is it. No turning back from now on._

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She felt everybody's eye on her as she walked in. _Pretty weird class.. wait, is that guy hovering?_

"Will you please introduce yourself?" asked Narumi, in a singsong voice, as he beamed at her. She smiled back at him and began.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mikan Sakura and I…."

She stopped as she heard a crashing sound. Everyone turned their head towards the source of the noise, and Mikan followed their example. She had a glimpse of shattered glass, as she lifted her eyes to see the person who had dropped it.

Her mind went blank as she gasped._ Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

The girl in front of her had black hair that was cut short, almost like that of a boy, though she could never be mistaken for one. Her porcelain skin and sharp features gave her a delicate but yet a tough look. Her eyes, which were an unbelievable shade of violet, were looking at her unbelievingly.

"Mikan?" she asked, almost doubtfully.

"Ho...Hota...Hotaru?" croaked Mikan.

The two of them stared at each other, brown clashing with violet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, HOTARU?"

"I can ask you the same question, can't I, Mikan?" replied Hotaru, in a voice that was void of any emotion, though there was a vicious battle going on inside her.

Mikan sighed. _She hasn't changed, has she?_

"I am an Alice as well, baka!" continued Hotaru. "I have an Alice of Invention."

"Oh!" was the only thing that came out of Mikan's mouth.

"And where the hell where you all these days? It was like you just vanished off the face of earth. We were worried shitless, you know. Everyone was. How are you planning on explaining this? I can't believe you actually acted so heartlessly"

The class gasped as one. Hotaru Imai, the Ice Queen actually showed an emotion other than being expressionless. Now **that** was new.

Mikan just hung her head low. What her stoic best friend was true, word by word. _I only thought of myself didn't I? I wasn't the only one hurting. Even Hotaru was. And I just walked away, increasing their pain. I bet Hotaru hates me now._

Narumi cleared his throat, and grinned at the entire class, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, Mikan, why don't you introduce yourself to your class?" he said coming in between the two girls, as Hotaru already looked murderous.

Mikan shook back her thoughts and turned to face the entire class.

"Hello again. As I told you, my name is Mikan Sakura. My Alices are Nullification and…"

The door blast open, proving to be the second interruption to Mikan's introduction.

Two boys strolled into the class, unabashed of the fact that they were late. One of them was blonde, with sparkling blue eyes that reminded Mikan of beaches. _Geez.. I can almost imagine him on a white stallion.The sort of guy you would imagine is straight out of a fairy tale. _ He was carrying a white rabbit with him, which was currently nibbling what Mikan assumed to be rabbit treats. The other one, on the other hand, intrigued Mikan. He had raven hair and crimson eyes. _First time I've ever seen eyes of that colour! I mean who has red eyes? _He walked with a carelessness in his stride, a carelessness that somehow assured him of his control. Indifference was etched in each and every line of his chiseled features, making him, if possible, even more handsome. The two just walked to the end of the classroom and settled down there, the blonde with his rabbit and the raven haired guy with his feet up on the desk. Mikan almost pursed her lips._ Well he is Mr. Arrogant Brat then. _She hadn't missed the hearts in the eyes of the girls as the two made their way back.

"Sorry, but did you really say Alices?" asked a voice from somewhere in the class.

Mikan tried to locate the voice, but then quit. "Yes. Alices. My Alices are Nullification and Healing."

A murmur passed through the class. A girl with curled green hair stood up and asked or rather demanded arrogantly, "What about the rest of the details?"

_And here's the high school devil. Predictable._

" I'm a Special Abilities type. And I am a Special Star. If that's what you're asking for"

Another wave of murmurs. The green haired girl spoke up, no, screamed out again.

"SHE?? A SPECIAL STAR? Oh God! This Academy is going to the dogs! I've been here for as long as I remember and I'm still a 2-star and this newbie gets to be a Special Star?"

Mikan just raised an eyebrow. "Well. I think I know why you're still a 2-Star." She said with a smirk. "Permy."

"Now whom do you think you're calling Permy, JERK!" retaliated the girl. "My name is Sumire Shouda."

"All right. Permy."

Sumire opened her mouth to tell Mikan off, but then something hit her, causing her to faint. Mikan turned and found Hotaru with a bored look on her face, holding a gun in her hand.

"Baka Gun 1.0. For irritating and over loud Idiots. Price 300 Rabbits." She said, to no one in particular. Mikan smiled at the scene. _No, she hasn't changed at all._

A boy with blonde hair, wearing glasses stood up, rather shyly and walked over to help Sumire get up. He turned towards Mikan and spoke with a bashful smile, "I'm Yuu Tobita. The class representative. You haven't told us who's your partner yet."

Mikan looked at Narumi again, who was smiling as if he was being forced to. He looked, or at least Mikan thought so, pressurized. As his gaze met Mikan's, she raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Well, Mikan's partner has already been chosen by the teachers together. We made this decision together and its for the best." Narumi spoke fast. He took a deep breath and continued, "Mikan's partner is… Natsume Hyuuga. Well now, gotta run. You have a free day today!"

With that, he strolled to the door and went out after banging the door shut. Mikan looked back at her classmates, still quite fazed by Mr. Narumi's behaviour. Mikan looked back at her classmates and immediately understood why Narumi escaped, yeah_ escaped _from the class room. Half of them were staring at her as if she had suddenly grown horns, while most of the girls had a murderous aura about them. Mikan made a weak attempt at a smile, all the time trying to figure out what the hell was wrong. She looked over at Hotaru again, hoping that she would help her, only to find a huge mechanical snail in the place where her friend was supposed to be seated. _Damn, she still has this! _Mikan thought as she observed the snail, which Hotaru had been using since they were in middle school together. _Wait something's wrong here. Oh shit!_

Mikan was surrounded by girls, girls with threatening poses and murder in their eyes._ What the hell did I do? Oh God! Why me? This leaves me with only one choice. On the count of three, Mikan._

_One._

They crowded in, closer.

_Two._

They began grinning manically, with a malicious glint in their eyes.

_Three. Go Mikan!_

And then, she ran as fast as she could, only to find that somebody had tried to trip her, and had succeeded. _Oh crap. What a wonderful first day. I'm sure that the floor will break my head and I'll end up in the hospital! God how much I hate them!_ Mikan thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact and thus, the pain that will be caused, of her body hitting the floor.

_Wait, why the hell is the floor so soft? Maybe I fainted and I'm dreaming now. Maybe I died and am floating on a cloud right now. Maybe I jus….._

"Hey! Polka dots, when are you planning on getting of me?" said a slightly amused voice. A slightly amused, masculine voice.

_Oh no…This is not what I think it is…_

She opened her eyes, only to find herself drowning in tantalizing crimson pools.

_Oh shit!_

**A/U- **Sorry if it sucks. I'm just writing the introduction you know. I swear it'll get good! Bear with me!

Till then, R/R. C'mon!


	3. Reasons and Roommates

Oh no

_Oh no!_

Mikan cursed her luck. Of all the people, she _had_ to fall on The Dark Lord. The goddess of misfortune appeared to be really mad at her. She had to be. If she wasn't then what on earth was she doing _on top_ of this guy, one of her knees between his legs, her face so close to his that she can actually feel his breath on her face? Of course it was the fault of the goddess.

"Hey little girl, if you're so in love with my body, then I suggest we take this somewhere more private." The same voice. The same arrogant, lord brat voice. Mikan was incapable of doing anything but blink at him.

"Oi! Polka Dots!" That got her out of her stupor. _Wait. I don't have polka dots anywhere in my uniform…Then why is he… NO WAY!_

" PERVERT!! HOW DARE YOU PEEK! YOU NASTY LITTLE…"

"Whom exactly are you calling pervert? _You _are the one on the top of me, I daresay in a very compromising position." He glanced down at the tangle of their legs as if to emphasize his point.

Mikan tumbled off him, getting up with Yuu's help, as she continued to glare at the Lord Brat. _Indecent brat! Peeks at my underwear and doesn't even bother to apologize. The perverted jerk! Little twe.. wait a second._

Mikan shut her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, there was a slight bit of amusement mixed with weariness.

"Is there a mind reader amongst you?" she asked turning towards the rest of the class. A boy with dirty blonde hairmade it forward. "Don't bother trying to read my mind. You'll not see anything I don't plan on letting you see." At the sight of his widening eyes she explained further.

"She has the nullification alice, which means that she can cancel out the effects of your alices. She's something like a walking shield."

Hotaru had finally emerged from her snail tent. She looked, if possible, even more unfazed of the fact that her supposedly dead best friend had just popped out of the blue.

"I think you still haven't made a trip up to your room. Your partner is supposed to take you there." She said, nodding in the direction of the…

"Lord Brat? He's my partner?" said Mikan, looking incredulously at Natsume, who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lord Brat? She dare call My Beloved Natsume Lord Brat! Why she's so dead!" squealed Sumire who just got the strength to get back on her feet. She advanced towards Mikan, trying to look menacing, when she was still recovering for the damage done to her brain by Hotaru's Baka Gun. But she stopped as she realized that Hotaru had taken out her Baka Gun again.

"We..Well! I think I'll spare your life this time. But if you dare call him names again, I swear that'll be the last thing you'll ever say."

Mikan just flashed her sunniest smile at Sumire, a smile that made must of the guys weak in their knees. "Sure thing. I'll not call Lord Brat names, Permy."

She turned towards where Natsume was standing, only to find empty space.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Um.. Mikan? Natsume already left with Ruka. I think you'll have to find someone else to take you to your room." Yuu had finally decieded to speak up. " I can go along with you." He added quickly. "And I think Hotaru would like to join us too. Right Hotaru?" He asked, looking pleadingly at Hotaru. To the class's astonishment, Hotaru just pocketed her Baka Gun and sighed. "Fine with me. But you'll carry all the baggage." She replied, as she walked towards the door, Mikan and Yuu following her, both of them looking a bit lost.

* * *

The path was still deserted as most of the students were still having their classes. Dead leaves flew by, as the three of them made their way to Mikan's room. Yuu took the lead, knowing that the two friends wanted to speak with each other, trying to give them some space and privacy, which was pretty hard to get in the academy.

Meanwhile, the other two walked, draped in silence. Hotaru's expression was, of course unreadable, whereas Mikan was obviously not even aware of the world she was in.

"So, where exactly where you all these days?" Hotaru chose to break the silence.

"At the Takashina's. They promised me they won't let you or grandpa know that I was with them. It's not their fault."

"Grandpa's alright. I'm in running for the honour student award. I'll be able to go and meet him and the rest if I win it." Said Hotaru, answering an unasked question.

Silence descended on them. Both of them walked on, lost in their own memories.

"Why?"

One word. One word that made her think of all the mistakes she had made in the past few months. One word that made her feel guilty of all the pain that she left behind. One word that got back the sea of sorrow that she had been trying to suppress so hard.

"I.. wanted to get away. From.. From all of it. I needed some time alone, to reflect, to think, to… to try to live with it. It was too suffocating for me. I needed some space, to be somewhere where people wouldn't look at me with pity in their eyes. I needed a change of environment."

"That's not all, is it, Mikan?"

Mikan looked up at Hotaru. There were standing under a tree now. A sakura tree. _Coincidence, eh?_ Thought Mikan, looking up at the magnificent tree. She laid a palm on its bark and closed her eyes.

"No that's not all." She confessed, after a few moments, her eyes still closed. "I didn't want you and Grandpa to see me in that state. You don't need to tell me anything." She said as Hotaru opened her mouth to object. "I know that I was pathetic. Actually I don't know. I don't remember anything at all. All that time, its just like a huge blank. Its as if I never lived during those days..." she opened her eyes, her caramel eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Its as if I felt nothing, those days."

Silence fell once more as both of them stood, amiably, side by side. A sudden sound rocked the entire place, a sound that resembled the sound made by …

"The giant chick, Piyo. Most probably looking for Nogi." Said Hotaru. "Say, Mikan. How have you been all these days? Health wise?"

Mikan chuckled softly. "My health is perfect, Hotaru." Catching the glint of disbelief in Hotaru's eyes, she sighed. "Fine. I do get the attacks every now and then. Its not that frequent though. And I'm already having medicines for it. So don't worry!"

She flashed a her biggest cheery smile at Hotaru, who wasn't unaffected by it. She returned the smile, though it didn't remain for long. She looked straight into Mikan's eyes, her own containing hints of knowing and sorrow, mixed with confidence.

"I don't know what your reasons for joining this academy were, but I think I know one." She spoke, as she watched the change in Mikan's demeanor. She straightened up and pursed her lips.

"I just want you to know that you won't be alone in it, baka."

Mikan smiled at her best friend of forever, a smile that was directed straight from her heart.

"Thanks a lot, Hotaru! It means a lot to me!"

Hotaru smiled one last time, before wiping all emotion off her face.

"You owe me more than that. I missed making a lot of money today. Because of you, I wasn't able to get more pictures of Nogi with the giant chick. I expect you to pay back."

_There we go._ Thought Mikan, as a wave of nostalgia went through her. _The Hotaru we all know and love._

Yuu was waiting for them in front of the Special Star dorm. He had a distressed look on his face and was running his hand through his hair every few seconds. He jumped so high when Mikan announced their arrival, through her over-bubbly greeting, that he actually fell down.

"Are you okay Yuu? You look distressed, you know? Said Mikan as she helped Yuu to his feet.

"Aah.. Do I? Well.. hehe…" Yuu stammered as he found himself being stared at by two pairs eyes. "Well, you see Mikan, the problem is that, the number of special stars in the academy has increased over the years. So it's like, usually, well how can I tell you…"

"Just spit it out, will you? Or I'll have to make you." Warned Hotaru, taking out her Baka Gun.

Yuu paled instantly at the sight of it. He had seen the damage it had caused with his own eyes.

"Well…The number of suites has proven less. So now its like, if there are two special stars from the same year, then they have to share a suite. There are more than two special stars in some year, while there are none in some. There are four suites and three of them are already occupied, which leaves us with this one suite." He spoke as he led them to the second floor of the two storied building. "Two of the suites are here and the other two in the next building. But the problem is that the person who occupies this room right now is…The person in this room is… is.." He gulped. There was no way he can tell Mikan about this.

"Is who? C'mon Yuu. It's not as if the name is taboo or something." Said Mikan, obviously confused by Yuu's behaviour.

But Hotaru already had a fair idea._ Only one person can invoke such a reaction.And if it is that person, then I'll be minting money._ She thought at she smirked evilly at an oblivious Mikan._ This is going to be very interesting._

"Care to explain what you are doing in front of my room?"

Mikan flinched inwardly at the sound of the voice. Realization hit her, hard, as her brain put two and two together.

She turned and looked at Natsume's smirking face.

_Please let it not be true..please!_

"Yuu… _His_ room?" Mikan asked, hoping that Yuu would just shake his head in disapproval.

Yuu did shake his head. In approval.

"I have to share a room with…." She stared disbelievingly at Yuu, and then Natsume.

Realization hit her. Hard.

"HIIMM!!"

* * *

**A/U- Hello everyone! Finally something related to the story has begun. Its my first fiction so bear with me.**

**You know those wonderful little rays of sunshine that they call reviews, i really love them and appreciate them.  
**

**Thanks to all you guys for reviewing!! You guys rock!**

**starrynight3800**

**xXOrangesakuraXx**

**Smoochynose**

**crimsoneyes44**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**


	4. Hidden Characters

The stars shone bright in the night sky. It was a peaceful and serene night, and contrary to the belief of a few, no murder had taken place in a particular special star suite. Till now.

Mikan tossed around in her four-poster bed, unable to sleep because of the principally inconvenient circumstance in which she found herself in. She was supposed to be sharing, yes, sharing a suite with the pervert, the lord brat, Natsume Hyuuga.

_Urgh!! Why does it have to be him? For all I know, he might even try to peek on me in the shower. I'm all alone in this suite, with him. What if he tries to rape me?!_

_**Hey, you could have disagreed to this room you know?**_ Spoke another voice inside her. You know, the thing called conscience.

_Shut Up. Well, I could have disagreed. _Mikan thought as she thought back on what had happened earlier.

* * *

** Flashback**

"HIIMM??"

Natsume flinched visibly. "Cut the screaming polka." He said as he smirked. Again.

"So you are my new roommate."

Mikan got even more flustered. "I still haven't agreed to this you know. And seeing that it's you I'm supposed to share a room with, I may as well turn the offer down!"

Natsume just sneered at her. "Why, aren't you in love with me? We are sharing a suit, polka. Not a room. A _suite._ Now, why don't you have a look inside?"

Yuu gasped, Hotaru raised an eyebrow and Ruka, whom Mikan noticed only then, almost dropped his rabbit down, all of them surprised by Natsume's sudden display of good manners.

_Now what the hell is he planning_? Thought Mikan, as she watched the raven haired boy open the locked door. He walked in, not shutting the door on their face. The others took this as an invitation to go into the room. If it can be called a room.

It was huge. The door opened straight into the drawing room, painted in creamy white. All the upholstery was in black, giving the entire room a classic effect.

_Special stars have their own LCD and a home theatre? Whoa man!_

There was a door on the right of the living room, and considering the mess visible through the slightly opened door, Mikan concluded that it was Natsume's room.

_Typical guy genes. Obviously!_

Mikan was already in love with the suite as she entered the kitchen, the look of which told her that it was seldom used for cooking purposes. _He can't cook? Typical guy genes, again. _A table of black marble was placed inside the kitchen, making it both convenient as well as homey. Special Stars were surely treated well in the Academy.

But none of this prepared her for the emotion that overwhelmed her as she opened the door that led her to what she thought was her room. Nostalgia almost swept her off her feet as she observed the room. It was painted red and white, which for some reason, proved to be soothing for Mikan. There was a window on the left wall of the room, which provided her with a picture perfect view of the setting sun painting the forest gold. A reproduction of an O'Keefe hung on the wall opposite to it. A four poster, with red curtains, stood in all majesty in the centre of the room. The familiarity of it all startled Mikan, making her wonder.

She turned back, towards the door and found the four of them, staring at her peculiarly. Hotaru stepped forward, into the room, observing the room.

"It's so similar, Hotaru. It's impossibly similar." She whispered.

Hotaru looked at her, and simply asked, "So you still believe that nothing happens because of coincidence?"

Yuu and Ruka stared more at the two of them, obviously confused. Even Natsume stepped a little closer to the room.

Mikan sighed. "Don't pretend you can't see it Hotaru. Everything's the same. The walls, the four poster, the curtains. Even the goddamn painting. It's White Calico Flower, Hotaru. It's the same." She turned towards Natsume. "I'll take up the offer. But I have my own conditions. You'll get the list tomorrow."

Natsume was absolutely stunned. _The baka took up the offer just because of a_ _room? And what was it with that look on her face back then? And wait, list?_

"List? What list?"

"Well of course, the rules that you have to abide by while you're sharing this suit with me. For all I know, you might even try to sneak into my room in the middle of the night."

_My my, she's something, isn't she?_ Thought Natsume as a smirk found its way.

"Me? Sneak into _your _room? In the night? Now, why the hell would I want to do a flat chested, ugly girl as you?"

A bird flew back to its tree, with a worm in its beak. A worm that had been caught by sheer hard work and effort. It perched near its chick, and leaned forward to transfer the worm in its beak to the starving chick's mouth. Something exploded at the moment. Or rather, someone. The worm fell of the bird's beak and found its own sanctuary as it blessed the source of the sound.

The source was a girl named Mikan Sakura, who was pushed to the absolute edge of the cliff that surrounded the pit called Anger. By a certain Natsume Hyuuga.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU JERK! YOU PERVERTED MORON! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY AGREED TO LIV…AAAAAHH!!" She screamed as her hair caught fire. _Damn it! Water! Blanket!_

_Wait a moment.. I don't think this is a normal flame._ She tried to nullify the fire and was surprised when it actually worked. She turned towards Natsume, her eyes gleaming.

"You have an Alice of fire?"

Natsume's answer was an incorrigible 'Hn'

Mikan opened her mouth as if to say something, but she closed it again. Her expression changed, for a fraction of a second, but it lasted long enough for Natsume to notice it. _The same look again. I wonder what she's hiding. Wait. Why do I even care?_

Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu left soon after that, leaving Mikan alone with Natsume.

Well, not that it mattered. Natsume just went and locked himself up in his room and Mikan was left with her unpacking. It did take very long, considering the amount of things that she had got there._ I'm going to be here till graduation. I can't live without these things. They are essentials._ She kept chanting as she unpacked the entire load, as if trying to convince herself that she actually needed 30 pairs of shoes._ Well I can't help it. They are my only weakness. Along with chocolate._

It was already night before she was absolutely settled. _There you go! Absolutely perfect._

She turned round, admiring her room as a loud grumbling noise, she acknowledged as her stomach growling, interrupted her. _Supper time!! Wait. Do I have to cook? I'm pretty sure Hyuuga can't. Darn it!_

She grumbled all her way to the kitchen, before a sea of aromas found their way into her nostrils, sending her straight to heaven. Her supper was already laid out on a tray on the table, and a note lay next to it. As appetizing the food was, she picked the note up, first.

_Yep. It's from Hyuuga._

Hey Polka Dots,

We have food in the cafeteria. Obviously you didn't know that, being the idiot you are. Well, I picked up some for you, Imai would surely get to me if I starved you. If you need anything, Don't ask me.

Mikan smiled as she read it._ He sure knows how to compliment a girl, doesn't he?_ She giggled as she imagined him down on one knee, with a bouquet of red roses in his hand, as he recited Yeats to a girl, whose face was shadowed._ That'll be a sight to see._

She looked down at the tray that he had got her._ Well there's something good about him then. Not totally hopeless._ She smiled. _Maybe living with him wouldn't be that bad an experience._

* * *

** End of Flashback**

Mikan looked up at the white ceiling. Music was playing somewhere in the suite. Most probably Natsume's room she thought with a smile. _Better go to sleep._

The other person in the suite paused in front of the door. He usually didn't do this, but he had a sudden urge when he was preparing himself for sleep. _Better check on her before I go to sleep. God knows what she might get herself into with that puny brain of hers._

_**Well she is a special star like you, you know.**_ Conscience. Again.

He opened the door slightly, just enough for him to see the figure fast asleep on the bed.

_She looks beautiful when she's asleep. Wait, what the hell? That ugly little girl can't possibly be beautiful!_

_**Yeah, Natsume. Whatever you say.**_ Damn it.

He looked at her peaceful face for a few more moments before he shut the door. He leaned against the door, and allowed a himself a smirk.

_Living with her isn't going to be bad. At all._

**A/U- Hey guys!! I'm dreadfully sorry for the sucky chapter!**

R/R PEOPLE!!


	5. Wishes Upon Stars

She was running

She was running. Again. She knew she wasn't supposed to be. She knew that there was something she needed to do. But she couldn't stop. She tripped and fell to the ground on her knees, gasping for air, willing the constriction near her heart to go away, but it wouldn't. Darkness surrounded her, but she stopped fearing things such as darkness a long time ago. She wasn't sure what she feared anymore, maybe it was nothing, maybe everything. She didn't know what she was running from, she didn't know where she was running to. All that she knew was that she _had_ to.

_Mikan…_

She sat up, sweating. Her breath came out in catches and her cheeks were wet from the tears she had unknowingly shed. She hugged her knees, rocking back and forth, trying to cope with the sense of despair that had found its way to her heart.

She sighed as she realized that she wouldn't be able to get the good night's sleep that she had been yearning for. _If I can't sleep, then why not use the time for something worthwhile?_

* * *

She wasn't the only one who wasn't asleep, though. Natsume was awake too, because of similar reasons. He looked up at the stars, his eyes seeking the brightest one in the sky. Memories of a long lost time came back to him as he continued to look at the star.

'_Hey Natsume! Do you believe in wishes upon stars?'_

_Natsume smiled at the girl seated beside him. Her eyes were shining with enthusiasm as she turned towards him, waiting for his answer._

'_No. I don't.'_

_She pouted. 'You're no fun! Have you ever tried it? You seem pretty sure it doesn't work.'_

_Natsume sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. 'No. I have not tried it.'_

_Her eyes got back the old shine. 'Then let's try it, okay? If it comes true, then you'll believe in wishes won't you?'_

_Natsume laughed. 'Well alright.' He pinched her nose. 'For you.'_

He snapped back into reality, and found himself looking at the star. He turned his sight away from it, as though it disgusted him._ Wishes upon stars just don't come true, do they?_

"You are awake."

The voice startled him, though he hid it well. He turned to look at Mikan, who was still in her nightgown, clutching something that looked like a letter.

_A love letter?_ Thought Natsume as something stirred within him.

"That's obvious isn't it?"

The two of them were in the balcony of the suite, at the middle of the night, glaring at each other.

"Well I don't know why I even bother, Natsume!" Mikan said, as she noticed his grin.

"What?"

"You called me Natsume, Polka."

Mikan opened her mouth once, but closed it again. "So what, it _is_ your name, isn't it?"

She had a matchbox in her hand as well. She had already taken out a match and was about to light it when Natsume interrupted.

"You know if you want to burn something, I can do it."

She looked at him, unimpressed. "I like to do some things traditionally. Thanks for the offer though, pyro." She lit a match and set the edge of the letter on fire.

_What the hell? She writes something and sets it on fire? Or wait, maybe she received it and wanted nobody else to see it… What does it contain, anyways?_ Natsume thought as he watched her lay the now burning paper on the railing. She looked up at the stars and a smile lit her face. _Yeah. Beautiful aren't they?_

"Hey Natsume! Do you believe in wishes upon stars?"

A sudden flash appeared in his eyes. _Anger? Or maybe grief? _But the look passed when Mikan looked at him closely.

"No. I don't."

Mikan wasn't surprised. She strode to the armchair next to Natsume's and sat on it, hugging her knees.

"I used to, you know. On wishes upon stars, coins in the fountain, fortune cookies. But then…" she closed her eyes, breathing hard, as if calming herself. Natsume observed her from the corner of his eyes, taking in every movement. _She's bottling up her emotions. It's bad for her._

Mikan suddenly opened her eyes, causing them to lock with Natsume's.

"If only things were so easy, life would be beautiful wouldn't it?" Mikan breathed it out. "If only wishing for something could make it happen, then there would be no cause for sorrow, or tears."

It surprised Natsume that he understood exactly what she meant. He felt the same, the same yearning.

"What fun would that be?"

Mikan looked surprised that he had actually bothered to answer.

"It would be no fun if you get something just by wishing for it. You'll never know it's real value would you? And also, if you've never felt grief in your life, then how will you ever know what joy feels like?"

_Now where did that come from?_ Thought the two of them, shocked by Natsume's words.

_Damn it! How the hell did those words come out of my mouth? Because of her? _

"I better get going." He said as he stood up. _Before I say something more._ "It's late. You better go as well."

Mikan just nodded at him. "In a minute. Goodnight Natsume."

He paused under the doorway, his head bent slightly. He whispered something that he hoped went unheard, but wasn't. Mikan looked at his retreating figure, confused by his utterance.

"_I used to believe, as well."_

* * *

"Good Morning, everybody!" Mikan burst into the classroom, bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Hey, Hotaru! Hello Yuu!"

Hotaru just spared Mikan a glance, before getting back to her invention. Yuu smiled nervously at her and examined her, as if hoping to finds some bruises. Or burns.

"Hello Mikan! So you are alright."

"Of course I'm alright Yuu. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Mikan, not knowing what Yuu was worried about.

"He's just wondering if Hyuuga tried to roast you alive." Spoke Hotaru, without looking up.

Mikan's eyes widened as she turned towards Yuu, who was now blushing a shade of deep red.

"Why would he do that? And I can nullify it if he tries his fire on me you know? And yesterday was an accident, I wasn't paying attention." She added quickly when she saw Yuu open his mouth. "Hey! Yuu, what Alice do you have?"

She noticed the way his chest swelled, the glow in his eyes when he replied, "I have the Illusion Alice."

Mikan smiled. "You are proud of it, aren't you?"

Yuu nodded. "Almost all of us are, Mikan. I haven't introduced the class to you have I? This is Anna, she has the Cooking Alice and Nonoko here has the Chemistry Alice." He said, pointing at two girls, who but for their pink and blue hair would have looked like twins. "Ruka has the animal pheromone Alice, Koko was the one who tried to read your mind yesterday." He said, nodding his head towards the sandy haired guy. "Mochu has the Levitation Alice, Otanashi has the Divination Alice and Kitsunume has the Flying Alice. That's all I guess. Oh and of course Natsume has the Fire Alice, as you might have already figured." He grinned as Mikan glared at him and started speaking with Anna and Nonoko. She sat on the empty seat beside Hotaru and turned back to greet the ones behind her.

"Morning Ruka! Morning Natsume!"

Ruka looked up and smiled at her, while Natsume just gave her a weary look.

_She expects me to wish her? Stupid polka!_

_What's wrong with him now? He was speaking with me yesterday night! And just when I thought I can actually get along with him!_

"You didn't sleep yesterday, did you?" Mikan raised her head to find Hotaru staring at her.

"H.. How did you know?"

"I am your best friend you know. Maybe you should get one of Nonoko's potions. They really work."

The door opened again as Narumi entered the room with an impossibly cheery grin on his face. _Why does he always look like Christmas is round the corner?_ Thought Mikan as a smile found its way on her face too. But it was wiped off the door opened again, to reveal a person in the high school uniform.

He had tousled golden red hair, that reached just past his nape. His face was angular, with sharp, honed features, his complexion tanned, giving him a bronzed look. He was tall, quite past the normal average and built well at that. His eyes were a silvery grey, which she knew turned stormy whenever he was angry or feeling too much. His long legs ate up the ground as he halted at the teacher's desk and exchanged a few words with Narumi. He straightened as Narumi nodded, quite aware of the fact that his appearance was affecting much of the female population of the class.

"Well class, we have our second new comer in two days. Mikan! Looks like you won't be the only special one!"

The guy paled immediately and turned towards Narumi. "Mikan?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes. Mikan." He turned towards the source of the voice and found it.

"Mikan?" he whispered again.

"Yes. Kazue.

* * *


	6. Author's note

Sorry

Sorry. This is not a chapter. Just an author's note.

First of all? How is the story till now? I know Kazue isn't a real name.. but then it sounds too cute!!

I'll try my best to upload more chapters as soon as possible, but then I'm shifting houses and joining a new place and all that.. so it might take a while. Let's say, if I don't upload tomorrow, gimme around a week's time!!

I won't give up on the story though! I'm going to finish it no matter what happens!

Thanks for all your support! Don't give up on me yet!

P.S- I've changed a minor detail in Chapter 3, Reasons and Roommates. If you notice it, good. If you don't, it's better!


	7. Reunion

Flashback

**Flashback**

"Mikan?" he whispered again.

"Yes. Kazue."

**End of flashback**

The tree always made her feel safe. She loved cherry blossoms, and somehow, they always found their way to her.

The three of them stood under a sakura tree, in amiable silence. Mikan still had a dazed look about her, Kazue looked confused and Hotaru was busy with her can of crab soup. No words were uttered, but the question in everyone's mind was quite obvious.

"So, are you ever going to speak, or are you planning on just standing here like idiots?" Hotaru was done filling her stomach. She turned towards Kazue, who just looked back at her with a mix of amusement and knowing.

"And I'm the one who's supposed to?"

"Well you're the one who has the answers. Obviously."

Kazue looked up at Mikan, who was sitting Indian style, on the ground. "You?"

Mikan looked at him for a while, before she reached out and pinched him. Hard.

"OW!! What the hell was that for?" he said, rubbing his arm.

Mikan just grinned. "Just wanted to make sure that you were real. You are."

"Wow! You need to win the Nobel for that discovery!" he replied, sarcasm dripping in his tone, as he sat down beside her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Takashina?"

"I can ask you the same question, can't I, Hotaru?"

The two glared at each other, hard and long. Mikan observed the two in front of her, biting her bottom lip to keep her from bursting out with laughter. She managed to do it, almost, before she gave up. She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and was surprised when another's laugh, Kazue's, joined with hers. Hotaru just smiled at both of her closest friends, happy to know that they were still together.

_It's so much like the old times…_

Their laughter subsided and eventually died. Silence fell again.

"I'm here because of my Alice… It turns out that my Invisibility is one.." Kazue broke the silence. "And the two of you?"

"I have the nullification and healing Alices. And of course, Hotaru has the Alice of Invention."

He raised an eyebrow at Hotaru. "Predicatable."

No one spoke again, for a short amount of time, before two of them burst out.

"But… What are you doing here?"

"I was told that if I join the academy, then they would spare you two from entering it. That's why I joined here."

"WHAT?? That's what they told me as well… I knew you'd never let me do something like this… so I thought that I'd just..,"

"Leave a note behind, which says' I'm really sorry, but I have to leave for good' and walk out? Do you have any idea how freaked out me and Kyoko were when we woke up and found your room empty? Kyoko almost called your grandpa and spilled the beans, you know. It's okay, I stopped her. Nothing serious happened." He added when Mikan panicked.

Mikan looked at him, disapprovingly. "I couldn't have just walked up to you and say 'hey. I'm gonna go live in a school, that's more of a prison so that your lazy arse could lead a happy life' right?"

"Forget it.. it's useless arguing with you. But you must have divulged some more information in that stupid letter of yours."

Hotaru watched the two argue, with dispassionate eyes. "The two of you are complete idiots."

They stopped arguing and turned to look at Hotaru. A pause.

"What?"

Hotaru sighed. _When will these two ever notice the obvious?_

"The two of you were tricked by the academy." Another pause.

"What?"

Hotaru glared at the boy and the girl who looked assuredly confused. _Well, I guess, Never._

"Both of you were asked to join the Academy, both of you were told that your best friends would be kept away from here if you joined, both of you did. And both your best friends are here as well." She turned towards Mikan. "You didn't actually think they'll respect your feelings did you? You, of all people, must have known that their promises are fake. And you." She looked at Kazue, "Did your senses take a leave or what?"

Kazue was stunned. And Mikan gaped at Hotaru, as if she just suggested that they go to Mars for a holiday.

"But.. he promised…He said that you and Zue wouldn't have to come here if I do!"

Hotaru still looked dispassionate. "And who exactly is he?"

"The Principal. The high school Principal. He called me, on the phone, and gave me his conditions. I didn't have much of a choice, so I had to accept." It was Kazue who answered this time.

Hotaru shot a meaningful look at them. "The High School Principal."

She waited for the two of them to make the connection, one she had noticed at the very beginning. She watched, as Mikan paled. And as Kazue gasped.

"Was…Wasn't he the one who…who ordered….?"

Hotaru nodded.

Kazue and Mikan looked at each other, looking into each others eyes, both pairs filled with understanding.

The other girl stood up, brushing the dust off her skirt. "I need to be going. I have other important things to do." Hotaru said, taking out a camera from her pocket. She left without a word, towards the forest.

Kazue sighed, as he sat down near Mikan, who leant against him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulder. She tried to remember the number of times the two of them sat like this, giving and taking a little comfort, a little warmth. It was afternoon, a lazy one. The two friends just stayed in each other's arms, without feeling the need for words.

"You thought I ran away, again. Didn't you?" Kazue looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed, but the disappointment was written on her face. He cleared his throat. "I… um."

"Yes, you did." She said as she smiled up at him, before she turned serious. "I won't. I promise I won't. It doesn't solve anything at all, does it? I'm done being a coward."

He smiled at his friend of sixteen years. Sixteen years changed a lot of things, but yet changed nothing.

"IMAI!!"

Both of them jumped at the sound, which interrupted the peace and silence of the afternoon. They turned back just in time to see Hotaru, with her camera in hand, float by on her duck scooter, followed by Ruka Nogi, on a rhino.

"GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES BACK, PRONTO!!"

"She still has that scooter?!" Kazue looked at Mikan, with a look of mixed amusement and incredulity. She laughed at his expression and answered, "Oh yeah, she does. And the Snail Home too."

"Hasn't changed much, has she?"

"Hasn't changed at all."

"Neither have you." Kazue raised his head, to look at the sky. "You had another reason for joining the Academy." It wasn't a question. It was a plain statement.

Mikan lifted her head from his shoulder, surprised. She knew that he'd realize, but not so soon. He had known her for sixteen years; he could read her like a book. Maybe that was why that was why they were still with each other, even when all others drifted apart.

"Yes. I do have another reason. You know it, and so does Hotaru. I'm not backing off, Zue." She said, noticing the look on his face. "Don't you dare try and stop me. It's my battle to fight."

_Still stubborn and impulsive as ever._ He thought, before he replied.

"I understand. I really do."

She didn't question him, she just believed. She knew that he would understand that he was the only person who could. The only person who could actually know what was going on, inside her. She turned to face him, as he looked at her. She leant in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank You. For everything."

Kazue smiled softly, before ruffling her hair.

"You'd need my help though. Knowing you, you'd probably mess it all up." He grinned at the sight of her pout and laughed when she pouted more. He got onto his feet, offering her his hand.

"I have something for you. Something you forgot to take when you came here." He just shook his head when she shot him a confused look. "C'mon. It's with me. And you can tell me about the guy you're sharing a room with."

Mikan looked abashed. "Suite. Not a room. Suite. And stop hovering all around me, get it?"

Kazue grinned, fast and charming. "No, I won't, princess. But I'll break his limbs if he touches you."

The two walked away from the tree, holding hands, unaware of the pair of crimson eyes watching over them. A pair of eyes filled with something close to jealousy.

_What does he think__ putting his hands all over her? And what the hell is that little girl think she's doing, letting him? And what's it with the 'another reason' and 'my battle'? What does Mikan have to do with the principal? Wait, why am I even concerned? It's her problem._

Natsume watched as Kazue and Mikan walked towards the dormitories. He smirked as he saw Kazue laugh while Mikan talked animatedly.

He jumped down from the tree he was sitting on and headed in the direction of his suite. _Their suite._ He thought with another smirk.

Now that was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/U- **Alright. so i am back. You can't blame me! I just joined a new school and then i had my exams and i just got a net connection today!! But i am back now! small chapter, but i swear the story is actually going somewhere!


	8. Maybe Jealous?

He was angry. He didn't know why, but he was. Something stirred inside him whenever he saw the two of them together. Mikan Sakura and Kazue Takashina. It had only been a few hours when he saw the two of them under the sakura tree. _His_ sakura tree, where nobody else was allowed. Nobody. It had only been few hours, and they seemed to be everywhere he went, getting on his nerves. He wasn't jealous. No he was not. Why would Natsume Hyuuga, the heartthrob of the Academy, be jealous over a girl like Mikan? He could get the best in the academy, with a blink of an eye.

_But she's not like the rest… She's different. _

He snorted. Sure, different. No other girl would have triple servings of everything available and yet have space left for dessert.

_Sure has a nice body, considering the amount she eats._

_Wait,_ he thought. _Where did that come from?_

_Admit it, Hyuuga._ The annoying voice. How he wished he could beat the hell out of it. _You're attracted to her._

He snorted. Sure, attracted. _What is there in her that could possibly attract me? She's ugly._

_Though it is attractive, the way her skin glows in the moonlight, the way her eyes glow gold whenever she's angry, the way her long auburn hair sways in the wind, making you wonder how they would feel, tangled in your fingers…_

He swore ripely, as he scowled at the closed door of their suite. There was no way, absolutely no way that he'd think about Mikan that way. It was as if he were in…

He swore even more as he opened the door to let himself in. She was in too, he noticed. Thinking itself best to just lock himself inside his room till his hormones were under control again, he trod across the living room, towards his room. But he stilled when he heard the voice.

"Stop it now… that tickles."

It was followed by a feminine giggle. Most probably Mikan's. He froze at his doorstep.

_What tickles? Wait, is that water I hear?_

Yes, it was water, along with more of Mikan's giggles.

_Why do I care? I can't go into her room. She'll probably scream bloody murder. _He thought as he approached her door. And stopped at the sound of her voice. Or rather, at her words.

"I need to get dressed you know, what if someone walks in?"

She wasn't dressed, he realized. Not dressed and with somebody in her room. In her bath.

His eyes flared up, as he damned manners and tried opening her door. He was surprised when it clicked open, but all sane thoughts left his mind as he stepped into her room.

He had absolutely no business there. Especially when she was fresh from her bath, clad only in her bathrobe. A thin ivory bathrobe. His throat went dry as he took in her appearance. Her hair was damp, framing her face. Her face was flushed, her eyes had a glow to them, making them look more gold than caramel. Her lips slightly parted, as she noticed him in her doorway, and the hands that were currently holding a towel, froze. He looked around the room, which, somehow was both immaculately clean and flawlessly messy. Books were scattered around, around with a few CDs. She had a good sense of colours, he decided, as he took in the sight of her room. Lots of pillows and cushions lay, everywhere. On the bed, the ground and one was even lying on the windowsill. The colours were bold, and vibrant. _Just like her, _he thought_._ Before he looked the other way and spotted the army. Of stuffed toys. In all colours, shapes and sizes. _A purple pig? Exactly like her. _He smirked because he knew that he was perilously close to laughing, and he knew, by the look on her face, that laughing would be the worst thing to do right now. She stood up, more furious than surprised. His jaw almost hit the ground when she bent down and scooped something into her arms. Something small and furry and fresh from a bath.

A puppy. He almost swore.

Jealous. Of a puppy. _Not a good sign ,Hyuuga_. He gritted his teeth as the beagle looked at him, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

_Cat vs. Dog now, eh?_

Mikan walked forward and duped the dog on her bed, while Natsume just stood where he was, watching her as she stopped in front of him, her eyes flaring and her hands on her hips. He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Explain."

One word. Delivered with such fine aggression, control and fury that Natsume had to give her credit. In his mind, of course.

He just cocked an eyebrow.

"You have a pup."

Mikan's nostrils flared, she took a step ahead, looking like a wrestler, readying himself for either a good punch or a tackle.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Anger bubbled inside her, almost blinding her totally. The nerve of him, walking into _her _room, just after she had taken her bath.

"Fine! I was just passing through and I heard… well, I heard noises so I thought I'll just come and check on you. Well it was just you and you pup. I'll just leave. "

And before Mikan could blink, he was out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She blinked for a minute, before bursting out in laughter.

"Well, that was some exit, wasn't it, Orion?" she said, wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes, before she looked at the furry bundle in her hand and love flooded through her. She nuzzled at it, causing it to yelp in pleasure.

Some things never change do they, she thought with a smile, before she got up to get dressed.

* * *

Damn, he thought. Almost destroyed his reputation, and for nothing.

_Good thing it was only a pup…If it were something that walked on two legs and had a…_

Wait. What was it to him if she were with a guy. Not his problem…unless he were…jealous?

He scowled at the thought, hardening his features and giving him a rather ragged look.

_Absolutely no problem. I just don't want my privacy intruded upon. I'm not gonna have some guy over here doing…_

He scowled even more. Doing what exactly? He would love to see a guy lay so much as his little finger on her.

_Jealousy…not a good sign Hyuuga. You're acting like a lovelorn idiot._

"I'm not jealous." He told himself. "I'm just…concerned. The idiot is too stupid to notice any guy making advances at her. She'll probably let him…fucking hell." He swore as he realized what he had been thinking of. Not that it was his fault, she just looked so fragile and tender, like a flower…and so vulnerable, with her hair all wet and her skin still glistening from her shower.

He swore ripely when he found himself wondering if she liked her showers hot or cold.

_There go hormones again…maybe I should just get a drink and read myself to sleep…_

He looked up at the sky. The sky was glimmering with stars. He thought of her with him the last night, and of what she said about believing on wishes 'once'.

_Who are you, Mikan Sakura? _He thought. _And what plagues you?_

He frowned when he noticed a white object out on the balcony, which he hadn't noticed till now. He pushed open the doors and bent down to pick it, a sinking sensation in his stomach. He was not going to be getting his drink or the peaceful night, was he? The paper had only three words written on it, but there were no need for more.

**Tonight. 10 sharp. **

He sighed, weariness replacing the frown on his face. He turned back and walked indoors to prepare himself for the night that had only just begun.


	9. Cats Love

Mikan was pissed. At nothing in particular, of course. There couldn't be a particular reason. She got angry when Ruka asked her to hold Usagi, his rabbit for him, so that he could tie his laces, she lashed out at Kazue when he ordered her coffee black in the cafeteria, hell, she even pounced on Orion for eating some of her cookies( which were _meant _for him).

Neither she herself or anybody else could think of a reason why her moods were in the underworld. All was perfectly fine throughout the week, she performed well, okay, excellent in her classes, she had her friends around and she had even contacted her grandpa and the Takashinas, and they weren't angry with her. Everything was fine, absolutely, except for Hyuuga.

She grunted. After that particularly awkward encounter in her room, he kept a safe distance from her. Meaning to say, he avoided her like the plague. And for the past two days, there was absolutely no sight or smell of him. He didn't attend the classes, she didn't see him in their suite and he didn't even bother reading the notes she had been leaving on the refrigerator for him. When she asked Ruka about it, he just gave her a mockingly cheerful 'oh! he's alright!', which seemed too much of a brush-off to Mikan.

_Hell. Like I care what happens to him._

But it sounded fake, even in her mind.

_Okay. Fine. I care for him. I mean, he's a classmate and a roomie.. of course I have to care about him.._

But it sounded suspiciously as if she were convincing herself that the matter ended there. She sighed as she opened the door of the suite. She entered and had a quick look around. Nothing was different from the way it was, when she locked up in the morning before she left. She moved into the kitchen and found that the blueberry pancakes she'd made for Natsume were still there, untouched. Even the note she left was lying there. She frowned. Natsume might be holding a grudge against her, but she knew( somehow) that he had a weakness for pancakes and him leaving pancakes untouched was a big issue. She made her decision in a blink of an eye and within a moment, she found herself in front of Natsume's room. Hesitantly, she lifted a fist and knocked at the door.

"Hyuuga?.. Natsume? Are you in there?"

She waited for a few seconds, but no one answered. Concerned now, she knocked again, a bit more harder.

"Natsume, snap out of it! I know you're in there, there's no point hiding from me! C'mon get out, will ya?"

Furious now, she started banging the door.

"Oh fucking open it will you? I'm not gonna gobble you alive or anything! Open up, Hyuuga!"

There were still no sound from inside the room.

"Ok! That's it! I'm coming inside!" She turned the door knob, and only a part of her was surprised that the door was closed. She just sighed, and made a resolution that she'd avoid Natsume the same way he was avoiding her, before she left for her room. She had other business to tend to, she reminded herself. She was going to Central Town with Kazue in, oh 10 minutes and she had absolutely no time to ponder about Natsume's absence or whereabouts. But, again, it seemed as if she were saying this to convince herself about her, umm.. relation with him.

_Alright. I can't let Zue think that's something's up without him torturing the hell out of me. So I'll just go out, have fun, come back and then wonder where he's gone._

And maybe wonder a bit more about him.

* * *

Mikan was impatient now. Her feet were aching like a baby bitch, but that was partly her mistake as well, as she chose to wear 1 inch heels. And she'd already been out for over three hours helping Kazue pick up souvenirs for her family and his. Well, she couldn't have avoided that, Zue's idea of a wonderful souvenir for his sister was a t-shirt in bright orange with 'Got Alice?" written on it and a picture of the Cheshire Cat. Or she thought it was the Cheshire Cat, though she'd never seen one in acid green before. She had to browbeat Zue out of the shop, before he bought the T-shirt, while fighting with him the same time.

"You have no sense. That was a wonderful Tee and Kyoko would have loved it!"

"Zue, believe me! Kyoko wouldn't want to be caught _dead_ in that tee. And you wanted to buy it just because you wanted to impress the girl at the counter." She concluded, sipping her cappuccino.

Kazue snorted. _Jesus Christ. She reads people like books._

"Me? Impress that girl?" he snorted again. "Believe me, sweetheart, I can have all the girls I want at the twist of a finger" he said, pointing his finger at her. "Though I have to agree that the girl did have some pretty impressive… assets." He finished, as Mikan gave him a disapproving glance.

"Oh yeah. Big butts were god's gift to mankind, eh?" she said, and chuckled when she saw him almost spit his Double Espresso out. "Boys. When will you ever stop thinking with your glands and start with your brains, Zue?"

His grin was quick and charming and had some of the girls turning back to look at him. "You think a bit too much with your brains, enough for both of us. And, anyways, my choice of women is excellent."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Sure you do. Excellent taste, both in women and in coffee." She said, wrinkling her nose at the use-and-throw cup that he held in his hands.

Now he laughed, richly and plucked her off her feet and kissed her with enthusiasm. "Jealous now, are we? Don't you worry, sweetheart. You'll always be my best."

She tried to be angry with him, for kissing her in the middle of Central Town, especially when rumours were already spreading around that she was double dating him and Natsume. But how could she, when he looped his arm in his, and marched about, proudly, as if she were the goddess of the moon or something.

_Well, no matter what happens, I can be sure that he'll be here for me. _She thought, before she closed her eyes, her lips twisted up in a slight smile, but was startled when it was not Zue's image that came into her mind's eye, it was somebody else's. Somebody with jet black hair and crimson eyes.

* * *

A/U: Well, hello! I have a hundred arguments in my favour for not updating.. but i'm sure none of you want to hear that...

Well, as usual.. read and review... it boosts the morale of the writer!! if you don't... maybe i won't update anymore!


	10. Fire is Dangerous

Fire. It was everywhere, seeping to the untouched and unknown corners, engulfing everything in its path, consuming it entirely. Smoke billowed everywhere, causing her eyes to sting and breath to catch. She had no idea where she was and how she came there. All she knew was that there was a reason why she was here. Darkness surrounded her, she wasn't able to see anything at all, not even the floor upon which she was standing. Fog, lots and lots of it shrouded the place, reducing the visibility even more. She turned her back towards the fire and started running, but she never seemed to get away from it. It was as if the fire followed her where she went. Then, suddenly, she felt the presence, of another being in the Dark, with her. She stopped and turned back, facing the fire. Right in front of her was a window, larger in size than a man, which she knew, wasn't there when she started running. But what she saw beyond the window stopped her heart beat. She looked into the all to familiar face, with its ever messy black hair and starling green eyes, brighter than the brightest emerald. The figure was dressed in black, completely, so it seemed camouflaged in the darkness. The figure tilted it head to the side, a gesture so familiar and loved that it brought tears to her eyes. Then it gave a wistful smile, which got her jolting back.

"No." she said softly. "NO!"

She screamed as she tried to summon each and every ounce of power in her body to extinguish the fire, eliminate the darkness. One moment, the figure smiling at her glowed bright, its eyes full of knowledge, and it disappeared. The next moment, she was lying on something soft and was staring at the dark ceiling, tears rolling down her cheek.

Orion was looking at her, his puppy eyes full of concern for her. Mikan was in her room, on her bed, suffering from another one of her nightmares. She stood up, and moved across the room to get herself a glass of water. The view out of her window was peaceful, exactly opposite of what was happening in her mind.

"Its getting worse day by day, Rio. More vivid."

She leaned back against the wall, the hand holding the glass shaking. Tears welled in her eyes again, promising to fall down her cheeks. Orion yelped somewhere down at her feet, nudging her. She took a deep breath and kept the glass down. "But I think I've already had my share of sorrow today, eh? So why don't we just head back?" She picked Orion up and laughed when he started licking her face. She'd already put him down on the bed when she first heard the noise. She wasn't sure what it was or where it came from, but she knew that it came from outside her room. Then she heard the sound of a door opening. A hundred possibilities flashed in her mind; thieves, some Natsume fan stalking him or some mad axe murderer... or another girl that Natsume had got to spend the night with. Her nose flared at the latter, but she assured herself that it was just because Natsume wasn't respecting her privacy. _I couldn't care less about what he did or with whom. Right?_

She swore ripely as she walked outside her room and slammed on the lights of the drawing room and noticed that Natsume's door was slightly opened. She swore again as she made her way across, promising herself that she wasn't going to alow any of this crap to occur, at least as long as she was there. She pushed the door open, "Hyuuga, if you are..."

But whatever she was wanting to say just died away in her throat. Natsume was there, his shirt unbuttoned, but there was no girl with him. She tried her best to ignore the surge of relief that she felt, and blushed deep when she felt Natsume's eyes on her. She just blinked when he raised one eyebrow at her, before she realised that she had forgotten her robe in her urgency. Somehow, realising that she was clothed in something light and sleeveless made her cold.

"I must have known. You _are_ so in love with me aren't you Polka?"

Mikan glared at him, before she took note of the raspy voice in which he spoke. She took a proper look at him. He was dressed in black, black shirt that was completely unbuttoned, black jeans, that was torn at several places, he had taken off his shoes and had pieces of twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. She was puzzled but it soon turned into shock when she saw the wound in his abdomen. It looked as if somebody took a knife and mistook him for a curtain that they had to slash. She gasped loud enough to make Natsume wince.

"Keep it low will ya Polka? Its nothing much. Now why don't you just--"

"Don't you _dare_ order me around Natsume. I wield the healing Alice, so obviously I know a serious case when I see one. That slash has to be at least an inch deep you idiot! What were you thinking when you went ahead and got yourself slashed like that? Ah, but of course you must behave like Lord Brat, don't you? Now wait here and don't you dare move an inch from where you lie. Get it?"

Natsume mouthed 'Lord Brat' and shook his head as she marched out of his room. All the time, as she was speaking, she had helped him move to a more comfortable and safer position on his bed. The wound hurt him like shit, but of course he wasn't going to tell her that. He grinned at the thought of her fluttering all around him, fussing about him, as she walked in. She was holding a vial in one of her hands which contained something pale green and shiny, and an engraved goblet in the other. She handed the vial over to him, and filled the goblet with water from the jug on his cabinet. She turned back and noticed that he was looking at her and the vial, back and forth. She raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What? This a soap opera or something. Drink the medicine from the vial. Go on... I don't think it tastes bad."

He looked at her questioningly, before he uncorked the vial and drank the entire content in one gulp. The look on his face showed that he had rather liked the medicine or whatever it was. She kneeled on the floor beside his bed and took one of hands into both of hers. She closed her eyes and concentrated, hard. Soon, a gentle light engulfed both of them, and spread warmth all over. When she opened her eyes and smiled at him, he gasped and looked at his wound, which was almost healed. The cut was still there, but it was shallow now, almost just a scratch according to Natsume, and it didn't hurt anymore, it just stung. He looked back at Mikan, whom he thought looked wary and tired all of a sudden. She was even biting her bottom lip, causing him to smile.

"Polka, Thanks." He said, but frowned when she didn't reply. "Polka. Polka, you alright?" He shifted a bit, which made her come back to her senses. "Don't move. That's all I can do for the wound. The vial had the medicine that would make it... well, less messier. What? Do I have something on my nose?" She asked, rubbing her nose when she noticed Natsume staring at her. Again.

"You din't hear me did you? I asked you if you were alright." He said.

Mikan stood up and turned her back to him. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? You were the one who got slashed..." she said as she turned back to face him. This time, she had the goblet in her hand, which she gave him.

"What's this? A goblet with... what are these things on it?" The cautious voice in which he spoke made her smile. She just shook her head and replied, "Its Runes. The goblet has magical powers. Too complicated to explain right now. Now as we know, or rather, as you know that you've been through something tough today, we'll presume that you deserve a good night's sleep, without any nightmares... So that's what the goblet is for." He still looked unconvinced. "How do I know you haven't poisoned it?"

She glared at him, hard. "You're right. Why didn't I poison it?" When he looked at her apprehensively, she held out her hands. "Fine! Fine! I'll drink it first. If I don't die a painful death you can drink it yourself. If I do... then just bury me!"

She snatched the goblet from him and gulped down half of it. She waited for a two seconds before shooting Natsume a 'here! what did I tell you?' look. Natsume simply scowled as he drank the rest of the water from the goblet. His head slumped back to the pillow and he started feeling drowsy. Pleasantly drowsy.

"I don't think there's any point in me asking you what happened today, right?"

He looked at Mikan sitting on the floor, beside his bed and noticed that she still wasn't wearing her robe.

"You could've worn your robe when you went back into your room you know?"

Her eyes widened as she replied, pouting. "I forgot. I just remembered the goblet, the vial and tucking Orion in the bed."

"Orion? The pup?"

She smiled widely. "Yup. Zue and Kyoko, his sister gifted it to me for my sixteenth birthday, earlier this year." She yawned. "Well, I think I'll be heading bed now. It's late. Just give me a shout if you want anything." She stood up to leave, gathering her stuff. "Well then, good night, Hyuuga."

She took a step ahead when she felt a tug on her gown. She turned back and saw Natsume looking at her, his eyes half open, and his mouth slightly parted. She tried hard to ignore the somersaults her stomach was doing.

"So, it's back to Hyuuga again, huh? No. Don't say anything." He said when she opened her mouth to reply. "And I'll have no need to call you if I need you.. need help from you in the night." He said, with a slight smirk on his face.

Mikan pursed her lips. "And pray, may I know why that's so?" she asked.

Now he smirked, fully and sinisterly. Seductively.

"Because you're going to spending the night here. In my room."

A/U- Fine. A bons chappie as a sorry sign! Remember! Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Mikan just stood at the doorway gaping at Natsume. Blood gushed in her ears, and she felt a weird sensation in her stomach, something akin to nerves. The nerve of him, to have suggested, no, ordered that Mikan stay in his room for the night; in the same tone as he would have asked for a cup of coffee.

She glared at him once the message sunk in.

"You want me to stay here with you. For the entire night." she spoke, stressing each word, so as to get the message through.

Natsume nodded his head, seriously. And he sighed heavily, as a give away. "Listen, I am not going to rape you or anything." He sighed when she still looked at him apprehensively. "Fine." He continued. "If you don't believe me, you don't need to stay. Please switch of the light on your way back."

She didn't know why, but for some reason, the tone that he used hurt her somewhere, deep down. She argued a bit in her mind, trying to make a decision of either staying or leaving. One glance at Natsume's lean and abrasive figure, lying on the bed with a confidence and acknowledgment that was almost unnerving, made her decision. She turned towards the door, and slammed it shut, before she turned to look at him. The slight surprise in his face amused her.

"I'll stay. There might be some side-effects of the potion. Its better if I were here to keep an eye on you." she said. Of course, that wasn't entirely a lie. She really did want to keep an eye on him, and well, she was a girl, and between spending the night alone, worrying about more nightmares, and this – this won, hands down. She had a good look around at the room, which she hadn't noticed before this. Clean, she thought. Nothing fussy, or high. Everything was subtle, and in tones of black and white, which made her suspect that Natsume had probably remodeled the entire suite to suit his taste. The furniture was bare, only the necessities were kept. The bed, like hers, was a four poster, but this was made of sleek and shiny ebony, also contributing to the black and white theme of the room. Natsume lay on it, his head balanced on one of his hand, which was propped up on the pillows. His face looked more angular now, all hollows and angles. His hair was ruffled, standing out in all directions, and she could barely resist the urge to comb her hand through them. His eyes were narrowed- an effect of the potion, and his lips were slightly parted, making him look even more irresistible. As she could already feel the heat rising, Mikan cleared her throat and tried to think of something that did not involve the gorgeous hunk lying on the bed.

"Umm.. Hey, Natsume?' she spoke cautiously and moved forward, so that she was right in front of him.

"Nn.." he murmered, still looking at her .

"Bother moving over? To the other side of the bed, I mean."

He just lifted one of his imperial eyebrows, giving her an one- over. With a small, almost unheard sigh, he shifted. An inch.

Mikan sighed, exasperatedly. "Natsume? Would you mind moving?" she asked, in a timid voice.

He raised his eyebrows again. "What did I just do, right now?" he demanded. Mikan scowled deeply, not being too used to being demanded. She opened her mouth, about to argue with him, but decided against it. Natsume gaped at- right, gaped- when she actually settled on the bed, right next to him.

"What? No crying wolf?" He asked, quickly recovering.

"No." Mikan replied back, tartly. "It's the dead of the night. And I used my powers. Its only natural that I feel sleepy right?" she added as she tucked herself into a blanket, making sure that no part of her was touching Natsume in any manner. "Just go to sleep, Hyuuga. That medicine is pretty strong." She said, yawning widely.

Natsume smiled at her gently. "Well, 'night then."

Mikan gave him a brief smile, before closing her eyes. It was barely a minute before she knew that it was a wrong move. The loss of her sense of vision seemed to have driven her nose into an overdrive. She was overpowered by smells, or rather one single smell of the person who lay next to her. A musky smell, mingled with a bit of something lemony, most probably from his soap, filled her nostrils. And almost made her mouth water.

_Damn. He had to smell that good!_

She tried backing away from him, just in case. She barely moved a centimetre before she found that further back would mean the floor. She sighed softly, as she tried to focus her mind on something that did not involve the hunk she lay in bed with.

_Count sheep. Yeah. That works. _

She had made it well into the hundreds when she felt an arm around her. Someone was holding her, tight. In her drowsiness she was only able to make out the stone like hard structure of his chest, and the masculine smell of his. She sighed again, as she moved further into his arms. It was a while before she realised that he was humming something in that wonderful, husky voice of his. A lullaby. She almost swooned. Sleep found her soon, maybe it was because tiredness, or because of his humming. Or maybe because of the fact that she felt safe there, in his arms. It was then that she heard the words, maybe truly uttered, or maybe she just imagined them.

'_Sleep, my love.' _

_*************************************************************************************************************************_

The sun shone brightly outside, but only a few rays managed to find their way in through the curtains adorning the room. The day had begun many hours ago, but not too many people were outside, the day being a Sunday.

Mikan's eyes twitched slightly. She unwillingly opened her eyes a fraction of an inch before groaning. She yawned hugely and cuddled up to her soft toy. Only that it _wasn't_ a soft toy.

_Wait. What?_

She _was _cuddled up to something. Something big and cold. Something that breathed.

She cautiously opened her eyes and glanced up. Her glance was met by scarlet eyes that smouldered her irises. She gasped audibly before she pushed Natsume away from her.

"_What _precisely do you think you are _doing?_" she snarled, both her palms were on his chest in order to maintain the distance between them.

Natsume arched an eyebrow. "Seriously. You're asking me that? You were the one all wrapped up in me all night long." He replied in a monotone. "By the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Mikan's mouth fell open. "No I don't!" She said. Heat crept up her cheeks, making her blush a deep crimson.

He smirked, as he pushed her hands away. "Yes you do." He pulled her towards him and draped an arm round her shoulder, so that the two of them were now lying side by side. Mikan was too shocked to even bother to put up a fight.

"Umm... What did I say?" she asked, unsure.

His smirk widened as he pulled her closer. "Oh, pretty much." He looked down at her red, now glowing face. "You miss the rain. And your grandpa. And about Takashina's lack of fashion sense. You muttered a lot about fire. And...."

"And?" She made the mistake of looking at him. His eyes startled her as always, but this time it was different. What she saw in them felt like a punch to her gut.

Emotions battled in his eyes. Curiosity, confusion, the slightest bit of panic, amusement all wrapped into one. But there was something else too, something Mikan couldn't lay a finger on.

"You said my name." he murmured so softly, that she almost didn't hear him. "You said my name. A lot." His eyes bored into hers, as if he were looking beyond her eyes, into her heart. His eyes became more serious than before. Mikan gasped as she finally figured what the something else in his eyes was.

Passion.

"I wonder why...." he whispered. His sweet breath tickled her skin, making it difficult for her to breathe. His fingertips traced her forearm, sending goose bumps through the length of her arm.

"Mikan."

Her eyes widened, and her breath became erratic. His face was barely inches away from hers, and his eyes still held hers.

"Umm... I think I must..." her voice died away in her throat.

_How the hell am I supposed to frame sentences when he is.... damn it! He had to be so... seductive!_

"Mikan" he whispered again, this time with more finality.

Before she knew she was pinned beneath him, both her arms captured by his hands. He bent down and pressed his lips to her jaw. Her breath hitched in her throat. He proceeded to brush his lips along her chin and ear. Mikan bit back a moan as he captured her earlobe between his teeth. His arms slid down from her upper arms to her hips, so he could hold her firmly in place.

Natsume pulled himself away from her face, his eyes darkened to the point that they appeared more maroon than red. He looked at her for what seemed like eternity, drinking in her huge caramel orbs, flushed face, slightly parted lips, sleep ruffled hair and those few tendrils that curled around her cheeks.

"Mikan." He whispered for the third time.

Mikan blushed even more as she muttered, "Natsume, I..."

But the rest of her words were drowned by a loud oath from Natsume, before his lips crashed onto hers.


End file.
